I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the detection of products, and preferably of biological products (known as "affins"), especially those with a high molecular weight, such as nucleic acids and biopolymers of a proteic nature, e.g. proteins, peptides and the like. More specifically, in one aspect, the present invention relates to a procedure for the qualitative and/or quantitative analysis of substances (and preferably of biological substances) that are present in a conductive liquid medium ("LC"), by means of electrical measurements. In a related aspect, the present invention provides bioelectronic or biochemical affinity sensors intended for use in the implementation of the detection methods of the invention.
In particularly preferred aspects, the methods and apparatuses of the invention are used in the detection of nucleic acids, e.g., RNA and DNA, and all genetic structures that contain them, as well as compounds that are capable of being involved in immunological coupling reactions, e.g., antigens (Ag) and antibodies (Abs).
II. Background
In order to detect, identify, or quantify nucleic acids, antibodies, antigens and the like, use has been made of their bioaffinity properties, i.e., their ability to specifically pair with their complements, in accordance with genetic hybridization or immunological coupling mechanisms.
For example, typical immunological methods are based on the antigen/antibody coupling mechanism, and involve detection of the resulting antigen/antibody pairs with the aid of radioactive, fluorescent, stained, or similar enzymatic markers. Such methods have proven to be time-consuming and complex to implement. Furthermore, the reactions that are utilized are tedious and not readily available. Finally, these methods do not allow measurements to be made continuously, much less in vivo. Similar methods with similar drawbacks have also been used in the detection of nucleic sequences.
In another approach, detection methods have been proposed that rely on the detection of a number of different physical signals that can be induced by the biochemical nucleotide hybridization or immunological coupling reactions. To do so, it is first generally necessary to isolate a particular and characteristic type of signal and then to utilize a transducer that is suitable for converting that signal into a measurable physical magnitude. For example, the signal may consist of the production of a chemical species, a change in thickness, a change in the optical index, a change in mass, or even a change in electrical charge. Consequently, the transducers may consist of electrochemical, piezoelectric, optical, or electrical sensors. Despite these proposed methods, difficulties still exist in the detection of specific signals indicating that pairing has taken place, and in the development of a corresponding transducer that is reliable, sensitive, and dependable.